That's What Friends are For
by TheLennoxFan
Summary: This is a continuation of Say Hello to My Little Friend and You Got a Friend in Me.  "Quinn, I highly doubt my neighbors would approve of you ravishing me in full view of their children."


Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: I want to apologize for my lengthy absence. I had a tough semester and a stubborn case of writer's block. I am also working on QLF4 and on two other fics so be on the lookout for those in the coming weeks. I also want to thank my awesome beta! (You know who you are!)

* * *

The following Monday after their impromptu sleepover at Rachel's, Quinn and Rachel found themselves back wandering the halls of William McKinley High. Rachel wasn't sure how to act around the blonde after the intimate lovemaking and subsequent cuddling sessions that had consumed their weekend. She assumed things would go back to being awkward like they had been following their initial hookup. She couldn't deny the fact, however, that she very much desired a relationship with the cheerleader. Something about the way their bodies fit together felt so right. With Finn and Puck, the only other people she had ever even kissed, everything had been clumsy and just plain sloppy, but Quinn was delicate, controlled and wonderfully soft.

Rachel wasn't sure if cornering Quinn and forcing a serious discussion concerning their feelings for each other or simply waiting for the girl to come to her was the best plan of action, or lack thereof. Nevertheless, she was anxious to find the head cheerleader. She needed to know whether she was wasting her time mooning after her, though, even if she was rejected the possibility of a romantic partnership, she could be persuaded to continue a strictly physical relationship if it meant she could continue to be intimate with the blonde. She would take what she could get.

Rachel took a deep breath, sent herself a reassuring look in the mirror and left the relative safety of the first floor girls' bathroom to collect her things from her locker. She felt an odd sense of satisfaction as she weaved through hordes of her peers who thought that they knew everything there was to know about Rachel Berry. However, now that she had something, though she was still unsure what that something was, with Quinn, it felt like she had her very own secret to hide from the world. The other students still believed that she was madly in love with Finn and though she would admit that he was a very handsome male specimen, the pull of attraction just wasn't there anymore, but with Quinn…

She shook her head quickly to clear her thoughts as she reached her locker. She honestly had no idea what she was going to do or say when she encountered the head cheerleader and that was a situation that didn't happen to her very often. And though she had seen the blonde in some of her most vulnerable moments, she knew that at school she would be dealing with Quinn Fabray; head bitch in charge. She wasn't naive enough to believe that just because she had been intimate with the other girl on multiple occasions and knew her darkest secret that it suddenly made them best friends, especially considering Quinn's little problem was absent for the moment. Still, there were some deeply rooted feelings and important questions that she needed to get off of her chest that couldn't and likely wouldn't wait for a month when Quinn would undoubtedly come crawling back to her, craving release.

On her way to English, she caught her first glimpse of the Cheerio that had consumed her thoughts for the past month. Hazel eyes found her across the sea of students and a shy smile quirked up the corners of her pink lips. A quick wave was sent her way before the blonde disappeared into the mass of bodies.

Rachel grinned to herself before almost skipping to class out of giddy relief.

She was sitting at a table in a corner of the cafeteria discussing the various types of wireless microphones used in musical productions with Artie when Quinn walked up and took the seat next to her. Mercedes and Kurt gave her matching incredulous looks while Tina's jaw dropped and Artie just looked annoyed that he'd been interrupted.

Rachel attempted to contain her excitement and settled for shooting the girl a blinding smile. "Quinn! To what do we owe the unexpected, but certainly not unwelcome surprise of your presence at our table?"

Quinn frowned. "Is it so bad that I just wanted to talk to you?" Her voice was low so that only Rachel would hear, and tinged with vulnerability. "I can leave." She made to get up.

The singer shook her head and grabbed a pale hand to pull the girl back down into her seat. "No, it's not that. I just wasn't sure after the events of Friday night and Saturday, how you'd behave when in my vicinity. I thought you might opt to avoid me or revert back to your previous treatment of me."

"Why would you think that?" Quinn took one of the tanned hands that had been resting on the table near her lunch in her own causing Rachel to blush and shrug.

"I don't know. History?"

Quinn was about to respond when she noticed the four other people at the table closely watching their interactions, shocked by the cheerleader's behavior towards the shorter girl. She glared at the foursome, reminding them silently who she was, grabbed Rachel's arm and hoisting her up, and marching her to the lunchroom doors, throwing a haughtily barked out, "Let's continue this conversation in private," over her shoulder. The remaining occupants watched the duo on their way out and didn't miss Quinn sneakily tripping a Cheerio, who dared make a snarky remark at the brunette as they left the room.

Kurt turned back to his friends as soon as the doors closed behind the subjects of their confusion. "Is anyone else's gaydar going off like crazy?"

"Hey," Quinn breathed once she and Rachel were in the privacy of an empty classroom.

Rachel grinned at the girl. "Hey, back."

The two stood staring at one another somewhat awkwardly for a few moments before both leaned in simultaneously resulting in their noses bumping roughly together.

"Ow," giggled Quinn as she rubbed her nose.

"I think I bobbed when you weaved."

Quinn's jaw fell open at Rachel's coy smile.

"Did Rachel Berry, worshipper of everything Barbra Streisand, just quote John Tucker Must Die? I must be dreaming."

Rachel blushed and ducked her head, gazing up at the blonde through dark eyelashes. "Maybe I did. There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Oh, really? Anything that's not related to watching crappy chick flicks, perhaps?" Quinn's voice was low and flirtatious as she bent down and connected her lips, successfully this time, with the singer's.

Rachel hummed her appreciation against soft lips and brought her arms up to wrap around the taller girl's shoulders, pulling her closer. When oxygen became a necessity, the two girls parted, both breathing heavily as they stood with their foreheads pressed together.

"I broke up with Finn this morning," Quinn whispered, breaking the comfortable silence.

Rachel's eyes snapped open and she leaned back to study the cheerleader's face. "What? Why?"

"Why? Because I like you and it wouldn't be fair of me to lead him on when we've been having sex for the past month."

Rachel swooned momentarily at Quinn's confession before her eyes grew wide. "You didn't tell him that, did you?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Yes, Rachel, I told Finn that I couldn't date him anymore because I spent all weekend fucking you."

Rachel gasped in horror. "Quinn Fabray, there is something called tact. I suggest you acquire some."

"Relax, Berry, I was just kidding." Quinn chuckled. "God, you're gullible."

Rachel distanced herself slightly from the blonde and crossed her arms with a huff at the jab. "So what did you tell him?"

Quinn shifted uncomfortably, knowing that she owed Rachel the truth. "I just told him that I wasn't attracted to him anymore and that it wasn't fair to either of us to carry on the relationship. I also might have thrown in that I'm gay or whatever, but that's not really a huge deal. What matters is that he and I are no longer together and I am free to date whomever I want." She reached out to pull the brunette back into her arms but her effort was evaded when the singer stepped back out of her reach.

"Wait, you're gay?"

Quinn stared at the floor and kicked at an imaginary rock. "Yeah, I guess."

"Since when?"

"What is this, twenty questions?" Quinn snapped, softening when she saw hurt flash across the other girl's features. "I'm sorry; I'm just not used to talking about this." She wrapped her arms around herself and sighed before continuing. "I guess I've always known? I mean, I've always found girls more attractive than guys. Why do you think I always used Chastity Club as an excuse for not engaging in sexual activity, yet it took you all of five minutes to get into my pants?"

Rachel giggled, "I think the fact that you were painfully aroused may have helped."

Quinn grinned and shrugged. "It may have. So you don't care that a lesbian cheerleader who just so happens to grow a penis every full moon is interested in you?"

"I may not be a lesbian, but I am very much gay for you and somehow the whole penis thing is kind of a huge turn-on for me."

The cheerleader shook her head. "We're both such freaks," she sighed as she pulled the brunette close to her and buried her face in Rachel's neck. "I think we were destined to end up together at some point."

Rachel shivered at the vibration against her throat and ran her finger through corn silk hair. When she spoke her voice was low and laced with lust. "Did I mention that you still turn me on immensely without your friend?"

Quinn pulled her face out of Rachel's neck. "You may have mentioned it once or twice."

Rachel smirked when she heard the tremor in the cheerleader's voice and took in the darkening of her hazel irises. She ran teasing finger tips up and down the length of the girl's polyester covered abs before pushing her wandering hands under the uniform top to touch the skin beneath. She heard and felt the taller girl's breath hitch and grinned, leaning forward to taste the pale skin of her neck.

Quinn's head felt heavy and light at the same time and she stumbled back the few feet to the wall to steady herself, bringing Rachel with her. She heard a small moan leave her lips when teeth clamped down on the skin covering her collar bone. She tangled her fingers in dark tresses and tugged, pulling Rachel's face up to hers and fusing their lips together. She moaned yet again when she felt a moist tongue tracing her bottom lip and opened her mouth, letting it meet her own in a struggle for dominance. One of Rachel's hands cupped the back of her head and the other still stroked the sensitive skin of her stomach while her own hands had found purchase on the singer's sumptuous backside, only pulling the brunette closer. Still craving more contact, Quinn moved her hands to scratch up and down Rachel's protruding shoulder blades and wrapped her leg around the girl's hip, whimpering when the brunette's fingernails trailed across the smooth expanse of skin before digging into the soft tissue.

Quinn gasped and jerked when a cold hand cupped the heat between her legs over her spankies. She rocked her hips, trying to create some friction between herself and the hand pressed against her core. Rachel just smirked and pushed aside the damp fabric, allowing her slender fingers to slip through dripping folds. Quinn let out a strangled moan and sunk her teeth into a tan neck to muffle the noises she was sure she was going to make. Rachel winced at the slight pain and moved her hand so it was slowly circling the blonde's clit. Quinn's head fell back against the wall with a thump and she dug her nails into the material of Rachel's slightly less hideous than normal sweater vest.

Rachel grinned at the breathy moans and whimpers falling from the girl's lips as she continued to tease her, slowly driving her insane with want. The girl in question was currently wrapped so tightly around her that she only had room to move her arm. She leaned forward and caught a pale ear lobe between her teeth and tugged lightly as she let the heel of her hand press roughly against the little bundle of nerves, eliciting a tortured moan from the taller girl.

"Please, Rachel!"

Rachel just let the corners of her mouth curl upwards wickedly and slowed down her ministrations. "Please what?"

"I need you… inside," she whimpered, a dark blush coloring her cheeks.

Rachel never ceased to find it amusing that while Quinn practically radiated confidence in public, she could be so bashful in the bedroom. Smiling at the girl adorableness, she teased the blonde's entrance, pushing a single finger halfway inside before letting it slip back out coated in Quinn's wetness.

"Like that?" the singer asked with false innocence lacing her voice.

"For the love of god and all things holy, stop fucking teasing – oh god!"

Quinn fell forward, clutching desperately at wool covered shoulders when two fingers were shoved into her unceremoniously. She hiked her leg up around Rachel's waist even higher and bucked her hips up against the hand moving inside her. Rachel tightened her grip on the thigh against her hip and concentrated on thrusting at a steady tempo. She smirked and sped up when a command of 'faster' was whimpered into her ear.

"Mmm…you feel so good stretching around my fingers," Rachel crooned into a blushing ear.

In response, Quinn grunted and threw her head back. All coherent thoughts left her mind when the pace picked up yet again, harder this time, and she felt her toes curling in her white tennis shoes. Her hands pushed at Rachel's shoulders, yet the rest of her body arched into the small singer. She felt the now familiar tightening in her lower abdomen and covered her own mouth to mask the unintelligible sounds she knew she had to be making.

Rachel curled her fingers when they were as deep as she could reach and Quinn was gone. With a shiver and a breathy squeak, she collapsed against the brunette, panting and shaking. She peppered the tanned column of her neck with hurried kisses between her labored breaths and held onto the singer for dear life.

"God, Rach," she managed to gasp out, "You're really good at that."

Rachel just smiled smugly, pulled her hand out from under the cheerleading skirt and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She continued to hold the girl for a few more minutes before she shifted in her arms.

"Go on a date with me," was whispered into her neck.

"Okay," was the reply into blonde tresses.

Quinn pulled back to meet Rachel's gaze. "Really?"

The brunette smiled and nodded. "Really."

The cheerleader grinned and stole a quick kiss. "Can I pick you up at seven on Friday?"

"You may, but I will have you know that I do not intend to engage in any form of sexual conduct with you until after our date. We've already been going about this backwards as it is and I want it to be special."

Quinn gaped at the girl. "No sex until Friday! That's a whole five days!"

"That's long enough for each of us to figure out what we're really in this relationship for."

The blonde scoffed in disbelief. "You think I am only in this for the sex?"

Rachel shrugged. "I'm not the one dripping down my own thighs."

Quinn blushed and decided to change the subject before she was embarrassed further. She spun them around and backed Rachel up to the wall. After pressing a lingering kiss to swollen lips, she lowered herself to her knees in front of the singer and attempted to hoist a long, toned leg over her shoulder, prompting Rachel to gently push her away.

"I meant no sex starting now."

"But you didn't get to… I wanted to… It's not really fair to you…" Quinn babbled, desperate to touch the girl.

Rachel smirked and held up her index and middle fingers that were still coated in Quinn and waggled them at the cheerleader.

"Don't worry about me, I assure you that I will have no problem taking care of myself." With that she sucked the fingers into her mouth, moaning at the taste.

Quinn felt the desire pool between her legs and wondered how she was going to survive for an entire five days.

* * *

Apparently, the no sex rule didn't include making out and as a result, Quinn and Rachel spent most of their free time over the following days with their faces practically glued together.

On one memorable occasion the two girls found themselves in the Cheerios' locker room. Quinn had study hall and Rachel had skipped her home economics class, stating that since she was planning on becoming famous, she would have people to do everything that class taught for her anyway. At the moment, they were engaged in a rather heated embrace. Rachel sat on one of the metal benches while Quinn straddled her lap. The blonde's head was thrown back and her eyes squeezed shut as the singer assaulted her neck with lips and teeth. Rachel had her arms wrapped around the cheerleader to prevent her from falling backwards and Quinn's hands clutched at the brunette's hair to guide her movements.

Quinn's mouth fell open in a silent groan when the girl beneath her rolled her hips up and she did groan, rather loudly, when Rachel did it again.

"God, Rach. You can't tell a girl that she can't fuck you for a week and then do that."

Rachel chuckled and pressed a slow kiss to pink lips. "You seemed to enjoy it. Are you certain you want me to stop?"

"No, but if you don't, I'm going to soak through my spankies and Coach Sylvester won't be happy."

The brunette shivered at the thought of the cheerleading coach and decided that it would probably be for the better if she stuck to only kissing the blonde. She captured swollen lips in a searing kiss that left them both breathless. Quinn bit down on her bottom lip, causing her to gasp. She moaned when the cheerleader's tongue invaded her mouth, rubbing against her own.

Santana Lopez had cut Math. She figured she wouldn't need it if she became an Olympic gymnastic coach. She had just narrowly missed being seen by Figgins and had ducked into the locker room at the last second. She was making her way to her assigned locker to retrieve her iPod to pass the time when she heard the unmistakable sound of a whimper. She wondered for a moment if it was a freshman Cheerio wrapping a sore muscle, but that theory was thrown out the window when a louder grunt fell on her ears. Quinn. There was no mistaking that voice, not when she had heard it almost daily for the past ten years. She squinted, but who would she have taken into the locker room during school hours? She had broken up with Finn and she was such a prude ass. Feeling confident, she strode towards the direction the sounds were coming from.

"Well, well, well, what do we have her— oh my fucking— Berry!"

Rachel nearly jumped out of her skin at the intrusion and Quinn fell backwards off her knees and landed on her ass on the cold cement floor.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Brittany appeared beside Santana.

"What are we doing? Are we playing a game?"

"No, babe, I just caught Q making out with RuPaul here."

Brittany responded by bouncing excitedly and clapping her hands together. "I told you they weren't dating. I told you and you didn't believe me!"

"Babe, I don't think Quinn would let anybody in her pants, especially Stubbles."

She turned away from her girlfriend to look at the other two in the room, one of which was huffing indignantly with her arms crossed and the other who was blushing furiously and looking at the ground.

"Oh my god, you _have_ had sex with the hobbit!"

That seemed to snap the head Cheerio out of her shock induced daze and her eyes snapped up to meet Santana's.

"Don't call her that," she growled out with a glare.

"Wow and now you're even defending her. I didn't realize you had sunk so low, Q."

"San, leave them alone. They're just doing what you and I would be doing if they weren't already doing what we were gonna do in here…what were we talking about again?"

Santana growled and rolled her eyes at the tall blonde. "Thanks for reminding me, B. We _could _be screwing the fuck out of each other here in the locker room, but it looks like Chastity Belt and Treasure Trail here beat us to the punch."

"We were not 'screwing the _eff _out of each other', as you so eloquently—"

"Weren't you two leaving?" Santana ground out.

"Well, considering we were here—"

Quinn sighed and grabbed Rachel's hand, dragging her out of the locker room. Once they were back in the hall, Rachel jerked her hand out of Quinn's and crossed her arms.

"Quinn! That was very rude. I was in the midst of an argument with Santana. I am certain I would have come out victorious if given a few more minutes."

"Yeah, well I was about to die of embarrassment. Would you like to have that on your conscience?"

Rachel went quiet and looked up at Quinn with wide eyes.

"You're embarrassed of me?"

Quinn, confused by the diva's question was silent as she squinted at the little brunette.

"Oh," was all Rachel said before she turned on her heel and stormed off in the opposite direction. Quinn grabbed her wrist before she could get far and spun her around.

"No, baby, no. I am in no way embarrassed by you."

Rachel's bottom lip trembled and her watery brown eyes finally met Quinn's. "Then why would you say that you're embarrassed if you weren't embarrassed by me?"

Quinn sighed and pulled the upset girl into her embrace and kissed the top of her head. "I was embarrassed because Santana found us in the situation she did. Not because she found me with you. I'm kinda known for, I don't know, being a prude, I guess, and I wanted to tell her about us instead of having her find us like that. I honestly don't mind her knowing that we're sleeping with each other, I just don't want her to walk in on us doing it."

Rachel smiled up at the cheerleader and cupped her cheeks before pulling her down for a sweet kiss.

"Baby, huh?"

Quinn immediately went scarlet, but kept her arms around the singer.

"Oh, god, that just slipped out. I'm sorry if it's too soon for that…unless you liked it. Do you? Do you not like it? I can call you something else endearing. What about sugar?"

"And you say I'm the one that rambles."

* * *

Quinn giggled as she tugged on Rachel's hand, pulling her towards the swings. The date had been going better than either expected. Quinn had picked up Rachel at six, first taking her to Breadstix for dinner where the two found that they could actually have a conversation without it ending in a make out session or sex. Then the two had gone to see a movie. Even though the film turned out to be terrible ("It's Nicolas Cage, Quinn. What did you expect?"), the girls were able to laugh at the horrible acting and enjoy being together. After, Quinn had bought Rachel and herself organic fruit smoothies at the brunette's request and they decided to go to the park. Even though the fact that they no longer had to wait to have sex once the date was over, was in the back of Quinn's mind the entire time, she found herself not minding the detour.

"Push me, Quinn!"

The blonde shook her head in amusement at the tiny brunette sitting in the swing and kicking her legs that didn't quite touch the ground in excitement. With an indulgent grin, she strolled behind the singer and ran her hands over the girl's shoulders before placing them on her back and giving her a small shove. She grinned at Rachel's high-pitched squeals of delight as she pushed her higher and higher into the night sky.

After about five minutes Quinn's arms were starting to tire and she began to slow the swing to a stop. As soon as Rachel was stationary and the park was once again silent, she moved so she was standing in front of the singer between her spread thighs, placing her hands on the small of the shorter girl's back. She leaned forward and kissed Rachel, moaning softly when a moist tongue was slipped through her open lips. She pulled away and rested her forehead against the other girl's.

"Be my girlfriend?"

Rachel pulled back and smiled up at the head Cheerio.

"I thought I already was."

Quinn grinned and dove in for another series of heated kisses. It was Rachel that pulled back this time, panting.

"Take me home, Quinn."

The drive to Rachel's took forever, in Quinn's opinion. They were caught by every red-light and got behind every slow driver in the town of Lima, it seemed. With every passing minute, Quinn's heart rate and breathing quickened exponentially. She could tell the brunette in the passengers' seat felt quite the same as she had her legs tightly crossed and her hand was sweaty in Quinn's own on the console.

As soon as she had the car in park on the drive way, Quinn hopped out and dashed over to Rachel's side. She opened the car door with a charming smile and was rewarded with a lingering kiss that left her knees weak. Rachel threw a wink over her shoulder before sauntering towards her front door leaving Quinn to stare at her swaying ass in the too short skirt she was wearing. She took a deep breath to steady herself before following the singer to the front door.

Rachel fumbled for her keys in her purse and as soon as Quinn got close enough to her to smell her flowery perfume, she couldn't stop her hands from wandering. The shorter girl tensed and paused momentarily in the search for her keys when soft hands ran teasingly up the back side of her thighs and the curves of her posterior. She whimpered quietly when said hands squeezed suddenly.

Quinn smirked into silky mocha locks and slid her hands around to the singer's stomach and up to caress cashmere clad breasts. Rachel arched into the touch before dropping her purse and spinning in strong arms to engage the cheerleader in a passionate embrace. Quinn relished in the sound the diva made when she swept her tongue inside her mouth. Just as one of Quinn's wandering hands was sneakily slipping up the inside of Rachel's thigh, the shorter girl disconnected their lips and stepped out of lithe arms, ignoring the blonde's groan of protest.

"Sweetie, do you really want to have sex against the front door?"

"Yes?"

Rachel chuckled and rolled her eyes at her girlfriend who was still panting and eyeing her predatorily through impossibly dark hazel eyes.

"Quinn, I highly doubt my neighbors would approve of you ravishing me in full view of their children."

"Then open your fucking door so I can ravish you on the other side of it."

Rachel was about to berate the blonde on her language before she saw the glint in the cheerleader's eye that told her if the door wasn't open in the next five seconds, she'd be naked against it before she could blink. She didn't doubt that for a second. The blonde was _that _good. She picked up her purse and managed to find her keys. As soon as the door was open, Rachel was roughly jerked over the threshold. She glared up at her girlfriend as the echo of the slamming door resounded through the empty house.

"I hope you're happ—" A surprised squeak escaped her lips as her back connected forcefully with the oak surface of her front door. "I should have expected that," was all she got out before her lips were otherwise occupied.

Quinn was sure she was in a frenzy. She couldn't cover the surface of Rachel's skin with her lips and tongue fast enough. The whines and moans the singer was letting out with almost every breath just served to spur her on further. She reluctantly separated their lips for a moment to practically rip Rachel's sweater over her head and throw it over her shoulder. The singer gasped when the front clasp of her bra was expertly popped open and a moist pair of lips attacked an erect nipple. The gasp turned into a keening moan when Quinn's nimble fingers began tweaking the other stiff bud. Rachel began bucking her hips against Quinn's in an effort to create friction where she needed it most. The cheerleader smirked against the diva's chest and slid her free hand teasingly up the inside of her girlfriend's thigh before pushing silken panties aside and thrusting two fingers deep inside tight heat unexpectedly.

Rachel cried out in surprise, thankful that her dads weren't home to hear her rather loud vocalizations, and threaded her fingers through soft waves, pulling Quinn away from her chest so their lips could meet once again. The cheerleader wasted no in twisting her tongue with Rachel's and angling her hand so she could rub tight circles around the other girl's clit with her thumb. She let out a grunt of her own when nails dug into the skin of her back through the thin material of her pink sundress. She focused on Rachel's muscles tightening around her fingers and thrust even harder into the writhing girl she had pinned against the door.

Rachel was sure she had died and gone to heaven. She hadn't realized just how much she had missed the feeling of Quinn's fingers moving inside of her. The fact that Quinn was now her girl friend just made this encounter all the more sensual and exhilarating. Suddenly, the sensation of being filled was gone and Quinn's lips left her own. Before she could even begin to protest, the blonde was on her knees, pulling yellow panties down her thighs and hefting a tanned leg over her shoulder.

"Since you wouldn't let me do this Monday," Quinn quipped up at her with a raised eyebrow.

With that she dug in like she was at her favorite all you can eat buffet after being on Coach Sylvester's most extreme diet for three months. She lapped happily at Rachel's wet folds, wrapping her arms around the standing girl's thighs and kneading the soft globes of her ass. The brunette's fingernails were digging into her scalp keeping her head where it was. Tan thighs quivered on either side of her head in need. She decided to put the girl out of her pleasurable misery and moved her tongue to her girlfriend's entrance. She traced the slit teasingly, enjoying feeling the singer squirm above her before plunging her tongue into the tight opening. Rachel squealed and practically jumped out of her skin when Quinn's thumb became reacquainted with her clit and pressed down.

"Quinn! Oh god, _Quinn_!"

Rachel's hands came up the tangle in and pull at her own hair as she came apart around Quinn's tongue. The blonde moaned heartily when her girlfriend's juices spilled into her open mouth. She allowed Rachel to ride out her orgasm with a series of kitten licks and only did she stand when the diva had slumped back against the door, still panting.

"God, you're amazing. Where did you learn how to do that so well?"

Quinn blushed and pressed a kiss to Rachel's lips. She smirked when the other girl licked her lips, tasting herself on them.

"Besides practicing on you? I may have taken a page out of your book and did some research…" She stared down at Rachel with dark eyes mostly wanting to tear the rest of her clothes off and have her way with her again.

"You mean you watched porn?" She looked up at her girlfriend with raised eyebrows and crossed arms.

Quinn bit her lip and nodded hesitantly, a little afraid of what Rachel's reaction would be.

"That is so hot."

Rachel seized either side of the blonde's face between her open palms and pulled her down for a searing kiss that left them both weak in the knees. Just as the cheerleader moved to deepen the kiss, the singer pulled away, giggling at her girlfriend's frustrated exhalation.

"I assure you, you'll get your turn. I was merely ceasing our intimate activities for a moment so I could reveal the surprise I had planned for you before I exhausted you prematurely thus disenabling you to fully enjoy it."

"Sometimes I prefer the way you talk after I've fucked you senseless."

Rachel blushed but smiled and smacked the head cheerleader's shoulder lightly before grabbing her by the hand and leading her upstairs to her room. As soon as the door clicked shut behind her, she pushed the blonde backwards onto her bed and crawled on top of her, straddling her hips. She leaned down to brush her lips over the blonde's. The cheerleader smiled against her girlfriend's lips at the feel of the tips of brunette locks tickling her face and collarbone. Rachel pecked her on the lips once more before peppering wet kisses along her jaw and down her throat, stopping to briefly suck on the blonde's pulse point.

"You said you had a – oh – surprise for me?" Quinn managed to gasp the question out as Rachel nipped and sucked at her neck and roughly kneaded a covered breast.

Rachel promptly sat up. "Oh yes. Thank you for reminding me. I'll be just a moment." She then moved from the bed and towards the bathroom, but not before grinding her hips down against Quinn's, earning a low moan from the cheerleader.

Just as she was about to enter the room adjoining her own, she turned to her girlfriend. "When I come back, I expect you to be naked."

The blonde gulped as Rachel winked and closed the door behind her. She sat motionless for a moment, her heart still racing from the heavy petting session and her center aching from arousal and the need for release. Once Rachel's words sunk in, she stood from the bed and pulled her dress over her head, kicked off her shoes and rid herself of her panties and bra. She then sat back on the bed facing the still closed bathroom door with her ankles crossed and hands folded neatly in her lap.

Every moment she waited, she became more and more anxious and aroused. She could hardly keep her own hand from straying to the juncture of her thighs and relieving the intense ache that had set in there but she knew her girlfriend would not be happy if she found her in such a position.

Quinn felt as if she was stewing in her own arousal by the time the bathroom door opened. Her eyes met those of an obviously naked Rachel before she let her own travel down her girlfriend's nude form. She couldn't stop her mouth from dropping open and barely suppressed a giggle when she reached the apex of tan thighs.

"Baby? Is that...is that what I think it is?"

There, standing at attention and attached to a black harness, was a sculpted piece of gold silicone. Rachel's confident smirk faltered at the look on the blonde's face.

"Do you not like it?"

While Quinn couldn't deny that every passing second she spent staring at her girlfriend looking like _that_ she became more and more aroused to the point that she was certain there would be wet spot on the comforter where she was sitting, but she couldn't get over her trepidation at the sheer size of the thing.

"Well, it's kind of…big, don't you think?"

Rachel chuckled and shook her head at Quinn, whose eyes hadn't left Rachel's newly purchased appendage since she emerged from the bathroom.

"It's no larger than yours when you're erect."

Quinn immediately blushed a deep red, though she could feel her ego inflating slightly at the fact that she was _that_ big. She gave herself a firm mental slap when she realized her thoughts probably sounded an awful lot like Puck's. Also she became aware of the amused look on Rachel's face as she had to pry her eyes from the much more flamboyant version of her monthly visitor. It seemed to be pointing straight at her, beckoning her forward. She could now see how Rachel was first attracted to her when she found the blonde with a hard on in her bathroom.

Before she realized she had decided to move she was on her knees once again in front of the brunette. When Rachel looked down at her with questioning eyes, she simply grinned up at her before circling the head of the toy with the tip of her tongue. Rachel moaned and tangled her fingers in blonde hair as Quinn gripped the golden shaft and took the head into her waiting mouth. Quinn looked up from her position on her knees to meet chocolate eyes as she began bobbing her head, attempting to take more and more of the silicone in her mouth with each forward movement.

Rachel wasn't sure what to think. What she knew, however, was that Quinn Fabray was on her knees blowing her strap on and that she was going to have a Finn moment if she didn't stop her in the next five seconds. She tugged firmly on the blonde locks twisted around her fingers, prompting the cheerleader to stand. Quinn, although she was standing, continued to pump her fist up and down the length of the shaft as she claimed her girlfriend's lips and invaded her mouth with her tongue. Rachel groaned into Quinn's open mouth and felt the familiar tightening in her lower abdomen before she pushed Quinn away by her shoulders. The cheerleader grinned smugly at the brunette, a knowing glint in her eyes.

"Thinking of the mailman?"

Rachel took a shaky breath to compose herself and crossed her arms before pinning Quinn with a steely gaze that immediately ceased her giggling.

"Get on the bed, on your hand and knees."

Quinn blinked at the coolly spoken command, but obeyed nonetheless. She crawled onto the pink comforter, facing away from Rachel, her whole body shivering in anticipation. Though she couldn't see her girlfriend, she could hear her moving behind her. She jumped slightly when she felt the bed dip and cool hands run over the curves of her hips. A strangled moan was ripped from her throat when Rachel ground into her, the toy rubbing against her dripping folds. She blushed when she felt a trail of wetness dripping down her thigh and grunted loudly when a finger caught the errant drop before slipping against her drenched sex.

"God, you're wet."

The blonde could only breathlessly nod as she tried to push herself back into Rachel's hand.

"Are you certain you wish to continue? I'll warn you that it is somewhat painful the first time." As Rachel spoke, she continued to drag her hand back and forth through Quinn's wetness, slowly driving her insane with want.

The cheerleader nodded frantically. "I kinda – mmmm – owe it to y–you. Besides- oh my god- I want to know- want to know what it f-feels like."

Rachel smirked and reached around her girlfriend to tease her clit, her smirk deepening at the gasp the blonde let out. Without warning, she plunged three fingers inside the girl, causing her to arch her back and rock her hips back. Quinn felt some discomfort at being stretched so quickly, but they had done this before so she quickly adjusted to the welcome intrusion. The singer pumped in and out of her slowly a few times before withdrawing her fingers, much to Quinn's displeasure. The Cheerio was practically trembling with arousal. Rachel removed her drenched hand from her girlfriend's pale skin and ran the hand up and down the length of the gold shaft between her legs to coat it.

Quinn whimpered softly when she felt Rachel situate herself, the fronts of her tan thighs coming into contacts with the backs of her own. The singer moved her hand between their bodies to position the tip of the toy at the blonde's entrance, gripping pale hips before thrusting herself quickly inside. Quinn cried out and fell to her elbows, burying her face in the vanilla scented comforter. She had never hurt so much or felt so good at the same time. The white hot pain she was feeling inside was somewhat soothed by soft hands gently massaging her shoulders and when one of those hands strayed to the juncture of her thighs to rub slow circle around her clit, she was ready for Rachel to move. She lifted her head, not caring to ponder on how she looked in that moment with her ass in the air and her face flushed a deep red, and pushed back against the singer, prompting her to move.

Rachel leaned forward so her breasts were brushing Quinn's back and her hands were planted on the bed beside the blonde's elbows. She flicked her tongue out and licked the shell of a pale ear, reveling in the tremors that traveled up the spine of the girl beneath her.

"You know, I've always wanted you to take me from behind like this."

Before Quinn could respond, Rachel had pulled almost all of the way out and slammed back into the girl. The blonde let out a high pitched squeal and lifted her ass higher. Her head had fallen back to the comforter and her grunts and moans were muffled. Rachel held back a whimper at the feeling of Quinn's walls clamping around the toy and tried to thrust harder and deeper into the blonde.

"I want to be helpless under you like you are now under me. Look at you; you're completely under my control. It's so sexy."

To illustrate her point, she rotated her hips, drawing a keening whine from the prostrate girl. The blonde was grunting now with each rough thrust. She was certain she'd be feeling Rachel for weeks after this. The comforter was clenched tight in her fists and she was probably breathing in all sorts of lint through her wide open mouth but she couldn't bring herself to care because she was _so_ close. And suddenly she lost all ability to move or even breathe. Every muscle in her body tightened as if it were a bow string before releasing all at once. Rachel heard the breathy squeak and felt the added pressure against her clit from the blonde tensing up and was finally pushed over the edge by the feeling of Quinn's release coating her thighs.

The brunette was able to hold herself up after her orgasm subsided, however the taller girl collapsed bonelessly to the bed and panted breathlessly. Rachel managed to unbuckle the harness and discard it over the side of the bed before returning to her girlfriend's side. She pushed blonde locks out of her face and tucked them behind a flushed ear.

"I don't think I can move," was mumbled up at her. Rachel grinned and kissed a pale nose.

"The good, huh?" the brunette asked smugly. She was only answered with a weak nod.

"Well let's at least move you out of the wet spot."

Quinn managed a grimace at that and allowed Rachel to maneuver her to the head of the bed and under the covers. She sighed happily when she felt the brunette curl around her back and lace their fingers together against her stomach. She was just drifting off when she remembered she had a few nagging questions she needed to ask before Rachel made her forget again.

"Baby?"

"Hmmm?"

"Where did you get your new friend?"

Rachel chuckled and kissed her bare shoulder.

"The internet."

"Why?"

"For obvious reasons. One being that I am simply not old enough to even enter a store stocked with items of that nature without adult accompaniment, which would just be awkward for my—"

"Rach, I meant why did you buy it?"

"Oh, right." Rachel blushed a little at her slipup. "I wanted you to feel exactly what you do to me. To make you feel as amazing as you make me feel."

Quinn turned in tan arms to face her girlfriend. "Thank you." She kissed plump lips before burying her face in the crook of the singer's neck.

Rachel giggled Quinn's breathing almost immediately evened out. She ran her fingers through long blonde hair for a few minutes before she, too, succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Quinn moaned as clutched at her bed sheets. Beads of sweat trickled down her forehead and a few stray tears rolled down her flushed cheeks. She opened her eyes and looked miserably down at the tent that was slowly forming in her sweatpants. A particularly painful jolt shot through her lower abdomen and she couldn't stop herself from crying out. She cursed mentally and scrambled to sit up and pull her quilt over her lap when there was a knock at the door.

"Quinnie?" The door opened and a middle aged blonde woman entered looking worried. "Quinnie, are you okay? I heard something. Did you hurt yourself?"

Quinn placed a hand carefully over her lap and tried to covertly dab at her eyes and forehead with the sleeve of her WMHS sweatshirt.

"Uh, I'm fine mom. I just… hit my elbow on my night stand. It, uh, it really hurt." She tried to smile reassuringly at her mom and it seemed to do the trick because the woman nodded and took a sip of the drink in her hand.

"Alright, honey. Your father and I are going over to the Smith's tonight for dinner. I'm not sure when we'll be back." She placed a twenty dollar bill on Quinn's nightstand and pressed a kiss to her temple. "You're burning up! Are you sure you'll be fine by yourself?"

"I'll be fine mom," Quinn answered a little too quickly. She took a calming breath before continuing. "But can I invite a friend over?"

"Of course, just don't mess up the living room. I assume it'll be one of your Cheerio friends?" The woman raised her eyebrow, obviously telling Quinn what her answer would be.

"Yeah, something like that," Quinn mumbled, looking surly.

The blonde cheerleader waited until she heard the front door close before she picked up her phone and dialed a number she had memorized.

"Quinn?"

She smiled at hearing the voice of her girlfriend of almost three weeks despite the burning in her groin.

"Hey, baby."

"Quinn, sweetie, are you alright? You sound like you're in pain."

"I am."

"Oh my god, are you bleeding? Have you just been in a car accident? Have you been mugged? Do I need to call the ambulance or the police?"

"Rach! I'm fine! It's the full moon, remember?"

Rachel went silent for a second and when she finally spoke again, her voice had taken on a husky quality that made the throbbing appendage between Quinn's legs twitch.

"Are you parents home?"

"No."

"I'll be there in five minutes."

Quinn opened the door before Rachel even had time to knock and jerked the girl in by a slender wrist. In half a second they were on the couch, their lips fused together and limbs tangled. Quinn pushed up the brunette's skirt and was met with a freshly waxed mound instead of the lacy underwear she'd been expecting.

"Fuck, Rach."

Rachel could only pant in response as she hurriedly pushed Quinn's sweatpants and boxers down past her hips.

"Have you started the birth control?"

"Yes, last week. _Fuck_!"

Rachel's head fell back against the arm rest as Quinn thrust roughly inside her. The blonde pulled her hips back before slamming back into the singer, setting a brutal pace.

"God, I missed this," the cheerleader managed to moan out between pants.

Rachel nodded frantically, her eyes screwed shut and her mouth wide open in a silent scream. Her legs were wrapped around Quinn's back, the heels of her flats digging into her girlfriend's back through the red material of her sweatshirt. Her tan hands were fisted in blonde hair and her lithe hips bucked up to meet every thrust of the girl topping her and her moans grew louder with each passing second along with the grunts of her girlfriend.

Quinn's abs were beginning to burn from the effort of pounding relentlessly into the brunette below her, but the tightening in her belly was quickly intensifying and judging by the singer's erratic breathing, she wasn't very far behind. Pale fingers dug into the expensive leather of the armrest and slender hips began thrusting increasingly faster. The sound of moist skin slapping against skin began to fill the room, nearly drowning out Rachel's frequent cries.

With one perfectly timed rotation of hips, the singer was arching up against the blonde and screaming out her name. When Quinn felt the slick walls become impossibly tight around her, she shuddered and released inside of her girlfriend.

It was always during the moments after they had just finished having really great sex and were cuddling in post coital bliss, that Quinn had to bite the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from telling Rachel that she loved her. It was a huge step to take and Quinn just didn't feel like she was quite ready to become that emotionally invested in her girlfriend, as bad as it sounded even in her own head. She was completely terrified of hurting the other girl. Their entire relationship had been based off sex from the start. She just didn't see how that could lead to a healthy romance. But as the brunette pushed her face into the crook of Quinn's neck and pressed a sweet kiss there, she couldn't bring herself to care.

* * *

The cheerleader smirked at the expensive piece of furniture on her way out the next morning. She had to stop herself from cackling giddily when her father sat down exactly where Rachel had been writhing the night before and opened his newspaper. She choked out a hasty goodbye and managed to make it out the front door before bursting out in giggles.

Rachel's dad greeted Quinn with a sly smile at the front door of the Berry residence when she arrived to pick up her girlfriend for school for the first time since they had begun dating. It wasn't that she didn't want to get to know Rachel's dads, it was just that she was always busy with Cheerios and when she did have time to visit the singer, she was usually led up to her bedroom to engage in activities that she was certain the two men would not approve of.

"Hey honey," he called over his shoulder where the other Mr. Berry was cooking breakfast in the kitchen, "our daughter's girlfriend had the audacity to show up on our doorstep this morning!"

"How dare her! You bring her in and sit her down so we can have a talk on the proper way to treat a lady!"

Quinn looked up at the tall African American man standing in the doorway with wide eyes.

"What- I- But, I-" She looked away from the man nervously, wondering if she should just get back into her car and try picking up her girlfriend another day. She wasn't sure what she had done to anger the girl's fathers, but she assumed it was bad from the way they were speaking of her. She just hoped they hadn't found out the many ways she had debauched the diva in the past couple of months, though she was pretty sure they knew anyway.

"I-I'll just be going. Tell Rachel I'll see her at school. I'm sorry to bother you, Mr. Berry."

The man's eyes immediately softened.

"Nonsense!" He took her arm and led her into the house that smelled distinctly of pancakes, leaving Quinn thoroughly confused. "We were just pulling your leg, Quinn," the man explained as he sat her down at the table that was already set with fruit, orange juice and oatmeal. Quinn noted that there were already four settings at the table. "We'll have to be more careful with our teasing in the future, though I'm sure you'll get used to it." He sat down a plate of pancakes in the middle of the table. "You'll be here a lot, I'm sure. I'm aware that our daughter will likely not be a low maintenance girlfriend."

Quinn chuckled lightly at that. "She isn't." Hearing a noise behind her, she turned in her chair and took in the sight of Rachel descending the stairs. Her curls cascaded over her shoulders and down her back and she was wearing one of her typical short skirt and sweater ensembles. Instead of the usual rush of heat between her legs that she typically experienced when she saw the girl, she felt a tightening in her chest and the irresistible urge to smile. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"My dads really like you," Rachel said with a smile as soon as she was seated in Quinn's red coupe.

"I'm glad." Quinn pulled the tan hand she was holding up to her lips to press a kiss to a soft knuckle. "Though I'm fairly certain they know we've been having sex."

Rachel blushed at Quinn's sweet gesture and shook her head in amusement at the comment that ruined it.

"They probably do."

Quinn made a shocked coughing sound and her grip on Rachel's hand tightened considerably.

"Quinn, they don't care. They have taught me to be in touch with my sexuality from a very young age. As long as they don't have to hear us or see us, they don't have a problem with it." Quinn relaxed a little at that. "Although, they _did _look at me strangely when I requested to be put on birth control."

Quinn looked at her with wide eyes before turning her attention back to the road.

"They know about my _thing_!"

Rachel winced at her girlfriends screeching.

"Of course not. I would never betray your trust in that manner. I merely told them that birth control would hugely decrease the amount of temper tantrums I threw during that time of the month. Needless to say, they complied immediately."

Quinn pulled into the school parking lot and threw her car into park before leaning over the console and quickly kissing her girlfriend. She was surprised when the brunette grabbed the back of her neck to stop her from pulling back and twisted her tongue into her mouth. She moaned around the welcome intrusion and thrust her own tongue into the singer's mouth.

She enjoyed the sensation of making out with the smaller girl for a few minutes, not really caring if anyone saw them, most of the students had become suspicious of their closeness in the past months anyway. However, when Rachel began running her finger nails up and down her bare thighs, she began to feel the blood rush to her nether regions and her spankies begin to grow tighter and pulled back.

"You can't do that to me," the blonde panted out.

"Do what?" Rachel cocked her head to the side in mock innocence.

"Don't look at me like that! You know what you're doing. Now I'm gonna have to go to first with a hard on!"

Rachel smirked at her before turning the engine off and pulling the keys out and stuffing them into the blonde's purse.

"Come with me."

* * *

Quinn gave her girlfriend an incredulous look as the singer led her under the bleachers in the gymnasium.

"What are we doing here? We'll get in trouble. We're gonna be late for homeroom."

Rachel turned to fix the cheerleader with an annoyed glare. "Shhh…this won't take long. I'm about to do you a favor."

The blonde looked intrigued at that. Rachel sunk to her knees in front of the girl and pressed a kiss to the front of her skirt before lifting it and pulling the red spankies and tight briefs down pale thighs.

"Rachel, what are you – oooohh…"

The taller girl reached out to grip a steel support as Rachel's tongue circled the head of her erection. Her knees nearly buckled when she felt wet heat almost completely engulf her. She moaned only to be shushed by the girl kneeling before her.

"You don't want Ms. Sylvester or Coach Beiste to hear you."

She tangled her fingers in soft brown curls and bit the knuckle of her other hand to prevent herself from crying out when Rachel returned her lips to their previous location and a small hand began pumping up and down her length. As the brunette began sucking hard, Quinn felt herself approaching climax embarrassingly quickly. She was panting heavily and soon felt the tell tale tightening in her lower abdomen.

"Rach, god, Rach." She paused to breathe. "You should stop, I'm gonna, oh god, I'm gonna…"

She pulled on Rachel's hair, trying to get her to pull away, but the singer just pumped faster and took more of her into her mouth.

"Fuck, Rach, you've got to– oh god!"

She tightened her grip on both the support and on her girlfriend's hair as she shot into Rachel's mouth with a whimper. The brunette pulled away and grimaced slightly at the salty taste. It wasn't terrible, but Rachel definitely preferred the other tastes her girlfriend had to offer. She stood and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. The cheerleader gasped for breath before opening her eyes and shooting the singer a panicked look.

"Oh my god, Rach, baby, I am so sorry."

"About what?"

"About _what_! I just _came _in your _mouth_."

"Yes, and?"

"And what? That's _disgusting_. I'm not a guy; I don't expect that kind of stuff from you."

Rachel's heart melted and she took her girlfriend's hands, looking up into hazel eyes.

"Sweetheart, I _wanted_ to do that for you. I'll always want to make you feel as good as I possibly can."

Quinn blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Well, it _did _feel really good."

The brunette smile happily and pressed a kiss to pink lips before leading the cheerleader out from under the bleacher, narrowly avoiding Coach Sylvester as they slipped out the doors and into the hallway.

Quinn was sitting in sixth period, ignoring her pre calculus teacher, when she felt her phone vibrate inside her purse. She pulled it discreetly out of its pocket and used her desk to hide it. She smiled when she saw she had a text from Rachel. She hadn't seen her girlfriend since their shared physics class and although that was only the previous class period, she hadn't talked to the girl since second during Spanish. Having used her lunch to shower after Cheerio's practice, she wasn't able to spend it with the brunette as she usually did. She opened the message and immediately felt her mouth go dry as she read the words on the screen of here iPhone.

**I can't stop thinking about this morning.**

Quinn swallowed hard and covertly looked around her, satisfied that everyone was paying attention to their notes and hadn't noticed the intense blush creeping up her neck and onto her cheeks. She turned her attention back to her phone.

_What do u think about?_

The cheerleader pretended to pay attention to the frumpy woman droning monotonously about parabolas or something at the front of the room while she waited for a response. As soon as she noticed the previously dark screen light up, she opened the new message. This time she had to stifle a moan and shifted uncomfortably.

**Everything. Your fingers in my hair. The way you filled my mouth. The look on your face when you came.**

Quinn sucked in a deep breath to try to regulate her heartbeat.

_I think about u all the time. Everytime i c u in the hallways i just want to take u against the lockers and show every1 ur mine. Especially finn._

Ever since she had broken up with the oaf of a boy, he had seen fit to pursue the girl she had already claimed. Holding her hand a little too long during musical numbers, opening doors for the diva and even carrying her books to class, Finn was really pulling out all the stops. Quinn had no fears whatsoever that her girlfriend would even consider leaving her for her ex-boyfriend, but she did not need to see the boy touching her girl. Her fists clinched around her phone just thinking about it. She knew she shouldn't blame Finn; as far as he knew, his advances were innocent. Quinn had opted to keep her relationship with Rachel from the other students for fear of her parents finding out. She was sure they'd kick her out if their previous attitudes towards homosexuality were any sort of indication. Rachel was, of course, disappointed but was understanding. Quinn knew it was hard on her, but she was even more adoring of the tiny brunette for it.

The low vibration in her hand brought her out of her reverie.

**I wish you were inside of me right now.**

Quinn almost dropped her phone.

_God, rach, i wish i was 2. U dont know how much._

The next reply came almost immediately.

**Are you hard right now?**

Quinn was, painfully so. She was curious as to how she would even get out of the room without anyone noticing.

_Fuck yes. So hard for u._

Quinn had no idea how Rachel, out of all people, could get her to talk in way that would normally have her blushing in humiliation rather than arousal.

**I'm so wet right now. I'm certain my panties are ruined.**

The cheerleader cleared her throat quietly and crossed her legs.

_I can almost smell u rite now. I want 2 taste u so bad baby._

**Meet me at my locker in two minutes. Tell your teacher you have a headache.**

Quinn looked at the message in disbelief. _Rachel Berry _was asking her to skip class. However, even as she questioned her girlfriend's sanity, she found herself raising her hand.

"Yes, Miss Fabray?"

"Uh, sorry for interrupting Mrs. Walton, but I have a terrible headache. Can I go to the nurse?"

"You look like you're running a fever," the normally stern woman observed, no doubt noticing the deep flush adorning the cheerleader's pale cheeks and the thin sheen of sweat on her forehead. She handed over the hall pass and sent the blonde on her way.

She was making her way through the empty halls towards her girlfriend's locker when a small hand shot out of seemingly nowhere, grasped a handful of polyester and tugged her into a small dark room that stank of mildew. She turned with a snarl in place only to be met by dark brown eyes. She didn't even have time to get out a greeting before tanned hands were in corn silk hair and soft lips were engulfing her own.

Strong hands moved to grip her biceps and were tugging her back towards a cinderblock wall. A tan leg wrapped around her back and she hoisted the smaller girl by her thighs off her feet and pinned her against the wall with her own body. Rachel arched against her as the cheerleader palmed her breast over her sweater, but knowing that they had precious time before class would end and the hall would fill once again with students, the singer knew that they needed to be quick.

"Fuck me, Quinn."

Quinn moaned at the demand and used the hand that was not helping to support Rachel against the wall to push her spankies and underwear down just enough to release her throbbing hard on. She pushed aside the brunette's panties before sheathing herself inside the girl. She grunted at the feeling of being completely surrounded by her girlfriend's wet heat and began thrusting into her. Each time Quinn's hips connected with the singer's, Rachel moved up the wall before falling back against the taller girl. Rachel couldn't believe the cheerleader was strong enough to hold her up for so long while getting both of them off, no less.

The blonde began mumbling incoherently against the tanned neck she was peppering with kisses and tiny nips. She tried to forget that she was fucking her girlfriend in a janitor's closet and concentrated on the soreness in her abs with each thrust as she pounded into the girl pinned against the wall.

"Fuck, baby, you're so fucking sexy," Quinn moaned out before going back to sucking on the sweaty skin of her girlfriend's neck.

"God, Quinn, I'm coming. I'm coming…" Rachel cut herself off with a whimper as her walls spasmed around the cheerleader.

Quinn swallowed her scream of release with a kiss and with a few thrusts was on her way over the edge when the door of their hideaway was thrown open.

"Come on, B. We have just enough time for a quickie before next class– oh, now that is just gross!"

Quinn and Rachel's heads both swiveled to face the intruders.

"You two just can't keep it in your pants, can you?"

Rachel apparently got over the shock of being caught in the act and huffed indignantly. The small movement the simple act caused was just enough to push the still unresolved Quinn over the edge and though she tried fighting it, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she buried her face in the valley of wool covered breasts as she emptied herself into her girlfriend with a breathy squeak. Rachel squinted down at the cheerleader when she felt a twitch inside her but her eyes widened in horror as she felt the warmth filling her and fluid beginning to drip from her opening as Quinn began to go flaccid.

Santana was not ignorant to the helpless face Quinn pulled, however. She had seen it many times on the countless guys she had slept with. She smirked.

"Got some early arrival problems there, Q?"

"Fuck off, S."

Quinn closed her eyes in humiliation. If Santana and Brittany discovered her condition, her life would be over. Tears stung her eyes behind their lids.

Santana's smirk disappeared when she noticed her best friend's expression.

"Come on, Q. I'm not gonna tell anyone about your midget love."

"Be nice, San. You're not that much taller than Rachel."

Santana glared at the blue eyed blonde by her side, before turning back to Quinn, who still had the diva pinned against the wall for some reason.

"Like I said, I won't tell anyone just because your parents would shit bricks or whatever."

Quinn finally met the Latina's gaze.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it, really don't. Just stay out of my whoopee hideouts. You just cost me a mind blowing orgasm."

With that, Santana turned on her heel and was gone from the doorway. She jerked Brittany out of the space by a linked pinky, but not before Quinn saw where her eyes had been focused. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach and hoped it didn't mean what she thought it might.

As soon as they were shrouded once again in the dim light of the single bare light bulb hanging over their heads, Quinn slid her completely limp member out of Rachel and stepped back from the brunette after putting her down gently. She focused on the creamy white fluid dripping down a shiny thigh for a moment before grabbing a clean rag from a shelf and cleaning off both herself and her girlfriend. After everything had been tucked in and buttoned and hair had been fixed, Rachel pressed a quick kiss to the corner of the cheerleader's mouth.

"Maybe we should cease becoming intimate in locations where those two are likely to stumble upon us."

"Knowing S and B, that's probably only your house. I think they have more sex than we do."

"It's because you're insatiable."

"You're one to talk. _You _jumped me this time."

"I did, did I?"

The tiny brunette stepped closer to the cheerleader and wrapped her arms around a slender waist.

"Mmhmm."

"What's your next class?"

"APUSH."

Rachel peppered kisses up the smooth column of the blonde's throat.

"Well, that's not terribly important, is it?"

"N-no, not terribly. Who cares about a bunch of dead guys anyway? W-what do you have?"

The feeling of Rachel's tongue on her pulse point made her weak in the knees and her little friend perk back up.

"Algebra."

"Who needs math?"

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
